Such cleaning devices using floodable flood chambers are known from the state of the art. Therein, the flood chamber is either filled with the cleaning agent by means of a pump, or the cleaning agent enters the flood chamber from a reservoir container located above the flood chamber due to the effect of the force of gravity. The process of emptying the flood chamber into a receptacle located below the flood chamber is effected by the force of gravity or by means of a pumping process using a further pump.
These known flooding devices are technologically complex and lead to long filling times and emptying times when using large flood chambers.